Supply and Demand
by Liestra
Summary: Piper's miracle invention causes chaos for Atmos and the Storm Hawks. Aerrow's going to have to pull out all the stops for this one!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yes, I'm back with my second story. This one is a fast and fun adventure. Short, quick chapters (10 in all). The story is complete, but as always I will update one at a time, and as always will update quickly, weather permitting and fates smiling.

First of all - legalese: I do not own the Storm Hawks, Nerdcorp does.

Second - a minor SPOILER alert for those of you who do not have access to YTV or Youtube (Or various similar sites). This story does contain small references to the newest episodes. You've been warned.

Third - if you are at all interested I have a small puzzle in this story that has absolutely no reference to the Storm Hawks, but does point to one of my favorite movies. The first one to guess gets - well, nothing really except a hearty huzzah, cyber applause, and my amazement that someone would actually take the time to figure it out. If there are any takers and no winner by the next to the last chaper, I'll give a hint.

Oh - one more thing (yeah, yeah, I know - shut up already), reviews, though not necessary, are always welcome, good bad or indifferent. Means you cared.

And now - on with the show. Enjoy the ride!

Chapter 1

Aerrow paced back and forth - three steps up, turn, three steps back. Over and over. His hands were clenched into fists, the nails biting into the flesh.

His narrowed gaze would flick from one irritating object to the other - first the radio: stubbornly silent. Then to the clock - 20 minutes past when the calls should have come in. And finally to the last object. That infernal, irritating, maddening piece of crap that had started this whole mess in the first place.

It sat innocently enough on the round command table, still wrapped in its carrying case. About 10 inches square. Nondescript, just a brown box. But what it contained was anything but innocuous.

He could feel his co-pilot's concerned eyes watching him. Aerrow stopped his pacing long enough to exchange looks of worry and frustration, and then picked up his obsessive movements. Back and forth, 3 steps up and 3 steps back.

"Why haven't they called? They said they'd call and they haven't and it's long past the time they said they would." Aerrow muttered, more to himself than seeking answers from his mute friend. "I should know better. Why did I let this whole thing fall apart?"

Once more his green eyes sought the cause of his troubles. Abandoning his pacing he strode up to the table and slammed his hands down on either side of the box. Brow furrowed he glared at it. By all rights, it should have immediately burst into flames. But it just sat there, mocking him. He felt a light paw rest on his shoulder, offering comfort.

Aerrow heaved a deep sigh and sank back onto the curved couch. Catching Radarr's eye he gave the smallest of smiles.

"I know buddy, I know. They'll be fine; they're my team, best in the Atmos."

This still didn't relieve the hollow feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Right now all he wanted to do was pick up that nauseating box in front of him and toss it as far as he could. Shoot it over and over with the energy cannons until even the dust was dust. But as much as that would be so very satisfying, he knew he couldn't. Not yet, anyway.

He fixed on the other problem. The radio still hadn't crackled to life. He jerked upright and stalked over to it, checked the wires for the hundredth time. Everything as they should be. Just for the heck of it, he picked it up and gave it a shake.

Realizing that he was beginning to work himself into a state, he held himself still, drawing on his training and reserves of inner strength. One didn't become a Sky Knight at fourteen by being unable to handle adversity.

As he wrestled himself into an easier state of mind, he reflected upon the events leading up to this moment...

…

"Aerrow, come quick!" the cry resounded down the hallway, the words urgent, demanding instant action.

Dropping the wrench he'd been using to tighten a bolt, Aerrow rapidly rose to his feet and sprinted down the hall. Bursting into Piper's lab he beheld the tawny eyed specialist smiling with barely concealed satisfaction.

"Look!" She declared, thrusting something into his face.

Aerrow had to step back in order to see what she held. As far as he could tell, it was an ordinary, average, see them every day crystal. He glanced up at the girl, his mind trying to recall if she had been working on anything special. But then, she was always working on something.

"Umm, nice Piper, very nice. Er, what does it do?"

She sighed, giving him a look of disappointment. "Aerrow, you know I've been trying to combine the properties of a Solaris crystal with a fuel crystal. If successful, we would have ever-charging crystal power, we wouldn't have to continually buy new ones or recharge old ones. Think of the time and money it will save!" She looked at the softly glowing, reddish-orange stone in her hand. "And I think I've finally done it!"

"Oh." Aerrow responded. Then he thought about it a little more. "Oh! Wow, that would be a good thing. Brilliant, Piper, good job!"

"Yes, now all I have to do is figure out a way to manufacture these easily, and we've got it made. Here take a look." Piper turned and pulled out a scroll. Quickly unrolling it she pointed towards a terra. "There is a crystal factory here, it's not far away, and we could be there by tomorrow. If I can just use some of the facility, I'm sure I can figure out a way to combine the two quickly and cheaply."

Aerrow nodded. "Very well, tell Stork the coordinates and we'll see what can be done."

Piper grinned at him and darted out the door.

If Aerrow had any clue at that time, he'd have told her no. Better yet, he would have destroyed the infernal crystal right there and then…


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter in this easy, breezy funfic. And yes - I meant to spell it 'funfic'.

Chapter 2

Piper frowned, annoyed with the man in front of her. Aerrow had accompanied her to the RockWell Crystal Mining Refinery, Inc. and then into the office of the head foreman - Mr. Ford (or Red, as he'd told them to call him) where she had presented her creation. The foreman had listened to her as she explained what she had done and what materials she would need, along with a few hours time within the factory, getting the equipment set up with the help of the various engineers and workmen.

The big lug had just stood there; slack jawed as she spoke, then glanced from side to side. "Uhh, I'm not sure we can do that, I'll have to check with my supervisor..."

They watched as he slid out the door. A few minutes later he returned, this time with an obvious big shot. This man had also stood there silent as Piper went through her lecture once again, pointing toward her various charts and diagrams. In fact he stood silent for quite some time after she was done, his eyes never leaving the crystal she held in her hand.

"Hello?" Piper uttered, a bit sharper than she should have, but the man was just standing there.

"Ah! Yes, ahem, er, let me see. I'm sure we can work something out, young lady; this is quite the invention you've brought. Could revolutionize the entire industry, yes, er, hmmm."

The big shot had turned and gestured for them to follow him. He lead them into the factory proper, where workers teamed over assorted machinery, processing the raw stone into working crystals capable of producing energy. Piper would have liked to explore the facility, but the man in front of her seemed to be in a great hurry.

Eventually they reached a small door and entering it, found themselves within the facility's research department. Piper barely restrained her squeal of glee. She felt Aerrow's hand on her arm, as if to hold her back from diving head first into all the various experiments that were taking place.

The big shot asked them to please wait there and disappeared into an office. It wasn't long before he returned and escorted them into the office as well. Standing behind the desk was a tall, thin man with sparse white hair; glasses perched on the end of his long nose. He introduced himself as W. M. Snyder, the head Scientist and responsible for all new developments. Politely he asked to see this supposedly new crystal.

Piper handed the crystal to him and watched as he examined it from all angles. Stepping from the desk he grabbed a variety of instruments and began to apply them one by one to the crystal, making notations on a scrap of paper.

Finally turning to face Piper he stared at her with an incredulous look. "How...how did you do this? This is impossible. We've spent years trying to attain this." He took a handkerchief from a pocket and wiped his brow.

Piper smiled with modesty and began to show her paperwork again. She noticed that the big shot remained nearby, but Aerrow was wandering around the office, picking up this and that.

Finishing her detailed explanation, she stepped back. The big shot and the scientist exchanged glances. The scientist walked back to his chair, sat down heavily and began to wipe at his glasses.

"Well, yes, of course we can help you out, however we're going to need some time; we can't just stop the plant. We'll need to get the technician's in here, retool some of the machinery, realign the matrixes, adjust settings..." His voice lowered to a mutter as he pulled a sheet of paper towards him and began to scribble.

Glancing back up at Piper he asked if he could keep the crystal overnight, along with her notes, as he would like to study them some more and design the most optimum method of manufacturing more of its like.

If she had known what would happen, she would not have let it out of her sight…


	3. Chapter 3

Aaand - the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews!! Wow...

Side note - All though RockWell IS a clue to the teeny insignificant puzzle I have in here, the museum doesn't point to the movie. But...keep looking (You're kinda, almost, rather on the right track.)

Chapter 3

Finn edged closer to Junko, determined to keep the big Wallop as a buffer zone against Piper. Not that Piper was angry with him, at least this time. Still, it was good to keep out of her line of sight. She might just take her rage out on him. She had been pretty mad when she and Aerrow had returned from their second trip down to the terra.

Not that he blamed her.

"I can't believe it; I just can't believe it, and being a scientist, too." Piper muttered as she bent over several map scrolls.

Finn rolled his eyes, careful that she didn't see him. Why wouldn't a scientist be dishonest? It wasn't as if they were above it all. Though obviously Piper thought so.

"Easy Piper, we'll find him. And that Supervisor too, what was his name, Donovan something." Aerrow said assuredly.

"Lonnegan, his name was D. Lonnegan." Piper said distractedly. "And I bet he was the one that decided to take the crystal, and dragged that poor scientist along with him."

Again Finn rolled his eyes. Whatever.

"Ok, I got it all mapped out." Piper announced.

Finally, they would get to do something. Finn walked up to the table, making sure to keep at least somebody between him and the irate navigator.

"According to the foreman, the two left sometime in the middle of the night. Apparently the night shift security saw the skiff they took was still there at 2:00 A.M., but gone when he made his rounds an hour later. Now assuming it was fully charged they could make these terra's here," she pointed toward the features on the scroll. "If we all split up, we can search two or three of them at a time. Once we've figured which way they've gone, then we're on 'em like a Volka Bat on metal."

Within minutes Aerrow had divided up the terras between him, Piper, Junko and Finn. Stork was to keep the Condor in the center of the circle, so all parties would be able to quickly race back once the two thief's trail had been spotted. Then it would be a matter of time before they would be hunted down and made to give back Piper's crystal. Or else.

Finn mounted his skimmer and took off into the sky. It wasn't long before he spotted his first target, a solitary terra sporting a few farms and one very small village. Glancing down at his copy of the map he noted it was called Terra Shaw. Coming in for a landing he approached the first person he found, a local fish merchant.

"Say buddy, you haven't seen either of these guys recently, have you?" Finn asked, holding out the drawing Piper had made of the big shot and the scientist.

The merchant took hold of the paper and squinted at it, first holding it up close, then far away. "Nope, can't say I have."

All though that would have worked just fine as far as Finn was concerned, Piper had insisted they ask more than one person. Trudging over to another merchant, this one selling vegetables, Finn asked the same question and received the same result. Satisfied that he had asked the required 'more than one person' and that the two thieves hadn't been here, he turned to go. One terra down, two more to go. Hopefully one of his teammates would find some sign and he wouldn't have to visit them all. This was boring.

The next terra had the same outcome, no sign of their quarry. As he set off for his last destination, he stifled a yawn. Just as he had almost reached the last terra on his list, his radio crackled to life.

"Hey, uh guys, better get back here. Just had a message crystal delivered. And it's addressed to Piper." Stork's voice came through.

"Who's it from?" Aerrow's voice asked.

"Dunno, it's not signed."

"Has anyone found anything?" Aerrow then inquired.

Three voices replied that so far, nothing.

"Ok then, looks like we're on a wild goose hunt. Everybody, return to the Condor."

Finn heaved a sigh of relief, he was tired of this. And he needed something to eat.

If he had known the future, he would have eagerly gone hungry until the crystal was found…


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to the next installment - hmmm, wonder what's on the message...

Chapter 4

Junko watched as the others gathered on the bridge. He wasn't sure what was so important about the stolen crystal, but the fact that someone had stolen it from Piper made him angry. Just wait 'til he got his mitts on those two thieves – they'd sure think twice about doing that again. Across from him was Piper, turning the message crystal over and over, trying to obtain some hint of its origin.

"I just don't know. I'm not expecting anything, and it isn't signed at all, not even a manufacturing mark."

"Why don't ya listen to it and then you'd know." Came Finn's voice to his left.

Piper scowled in the sharpshooter's direction, but thumbed the switch.

"_Greetings, Storm Hawks! This is D. Lonnegan here with some news that may interest you."_

"Who's that?" Junko whispered to Finn.

"One of the guys that took Piper's crystal."

"Oh."

"Shhhhh!" Piper ordered.

Junko exchanged chagrined looks with his best buddy.

"_As you know by now," _The recording continued. _"I have come into possession of this rare and mighty object. Knowing its importance to you, I have decided to allow you to purchase it from me, at a fair price, of course."_

"WHAT!! Why that infernal, irritating, disgusting sneak thief! How dare he? He steals MY crystal and then thinks we're just going to buy it back! Ooh, when I get my hands on him…"

"Easy, Piper, easy. Calm down, we'll get it back. Let's just listen to the rest of the message ok? Then we can plan our next move from there." Aerrow said calmly, reaching for the crystal and rewinding it a bit. This time they listened silently as the former Supervisor detailed how much he wanted in exchange, along with instructions on how to make the drop.

The message ended with the man threatening to sell it to the highest bidder, no matter who, if the Storm Hawks didn't come through.

Junko whistled softly through his teeth. They wanted a lot of money. More than they had. They'd have to sell everything to raise that kind of cash.

"Ok everyone, any thoughts? I'm not sure how we could raise that kind of money, but we're going to have to try." Said Aerrow. looking from one to the other.

"We're not selling the Condor, and that's final. And we're not trading it for the crystal either." Stork stated, gazing at Finn who studiously ignored him.

"Right Stork, that's not even a given. Piper, Finn, Junko?"

"I could do a rock concert, that'd bring in money! Not to mention a bunch of pretty girls, who'd pay loads for one of my autographed records." Finn announced triumphantly.

"Uh, right Finn. I don't think that's quite the solution we're looking for. But we'll keep it in mind." Aerrow rapidly replied.

Junko raised his hand. "I don't know how much we might get if we sold off all my special shiny metal but if you needed it, well – okay." It would pain him to give up his carefully hoarded collection, but Piper was his friend and that's what friends were for.

Piper smiled at him. "Thanks big guy. That means a lot. But I don't think we can raise that much, especially in the time frame needed. They said to have it within two days. We'd have to rob a bank or something and that isn't even an option."

"No, we've been accused of being thieves once, that's enough." Stated Aerrow. "Ok, so what do we do?"

Junko scratched his head. "Too bad we have to give them money; can't we just take it from them?"

"We don't know where they are Junko, if we did that would be one solution. We could go in, grab the crystal and get out." Pointed out the red-head.

"Wait a second, thinking of something…" Finn announced.

"Oh, this should be good." Muttered Piper.

The blond scowled over at her. "Junko's on to something, why do we have to give them money? At least not all of it. Why don't we fill the box with fake coins? We make the drop, we pick up the crystal and by the time the thieves realize they've been scammed, we're home free."

"Finn, that is the most stupid…"

"That could work!" Aerrow interrupted Piper before she could scold the sharpshooter any more. "No, really, hear me out. Piper, how hard would it be for you to make some fake coins?"

Piper sat for a moment. "Well, I do have a duplicating crystal, but as you know, it doesn't make very good reproductions."

"It doesn't have to, just has to make enough to fill a crate. We top off the box with real coins so at first inspection it will fool them into thinking it's the real deal."

She looked over at Aerrow, her face beginning to smile. "I see what you mean, you know, that could work."

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Finn. "Told you it was a great idea."

Junko beamed. He liked it when everybody was happy.

If only he had known that the good feeling was short lived…


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter is up - will they recover the crystal? Only thing to do is read on...

Tiny hint on the movie puzzle - not a recent movie - think old school.

Chapter 5

Stork was not happy. This wasn't going to work; it was doomed from the very beginning. He tugged at the hat shading his eyes. It was not very becoming to him. They really should have let him pick out his own disguise. Really – a homburg, on a tropical terra? That wasn't suspicious.

Feeling his eye beginning to twitch, he looked up and down the street. So far nobody seemed to notice him, but it was just a matter of time. Why he had agreed to be the lookout was beyond him. His rash was beginning to spread, he could feel it. He glanced over at the large fountain in the middle of the square. No change. The box of coins was still sitting there.

He went over the plan yet again. The rest of his friends were on their skimmers, hovering out of sight. He'd keep an eye on the box and anyone that came near it. As soon as the switch took place, he was to call his teammates and alert them. Then he'd run over, grab the container that would be holding the crystal and hotfoot it back to the Condor. In the meantime, his teammates would swoop in to capture the thieves. And if by some chance they got away, all they would have is a box full of mostly phony money. Piper called it brilliant. Stork called it disastrous. Yet, here he was.

Seeing an old lady making her slow way across the square he watched as she hobbled along. Suddenly she tripped, sprawling across the stones. Stork gasped and dashed out without hesitation. He reached the woman and gave her a helping hand. She teetered for a moment and then seemed to find her balance. She waved away his suggestion of aiding her to the other side and continued on her way. Stork kept his eye on her in case she lost her footing again, she had seemed rather feeble, the way she had shook when standing. Though her grip had been rather strong when she had held his arm for support.

Finally certain that she would be ok, he turned toward the fountain. And gasped. The box was gone!

Stork glanced left, right, up, down and everywhere in between. Jogging over to the fountain he jumped up to look into the basin. Nothing. How had it disappeared, he had only been distracted for a moment. Nobody but the old lady had been nearby. Though, looking back around, she had disappeared too.

"Oh, I knew it, I just knew it. But did they ask me, noooo. I could have told them. And now I'm going to have to tell them this…"

Thumbing the switch on the radio near his right ear, he took a deep breath. "Aerrow, come in."

"I'm here Stork, what have you got?"

"Umm, it's gone Aerrow. They got it. And they didn't leave anything behind."

Wincing, he waited for the inevitable.

"What? Stork, what happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I was scammed, distracted. When my back was turned, somehow they got a hold of it."

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Now what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Aerrow, but uh, could you tell Piper? Please?" Stork pleaded.

"Oh, thanks, thanks a lot." Came the Sky Knight's response, his voice rather subdued.

Stork shrugged, better their leader than him. After all, he hadn't asked for this. Doomed, he just knew it.

Taking off the offending hat, he trudged back to where the Condor was waiting. Looking up he could see his teammate's skimmers beginning to arrive from each direction. Somehow the bad guys had made off with the case, and had done so without being seen. Now the Storm Hawks were out both crystal and money. He didn't ask if it could get any worse. He knew it could.

If only he had known just how much worse it would get…


	6. Chapter 6

The next chapter, a short one, but setting it up for action to come! Read on, faithful readers...

Chapter 6

They listened to yet another message from the former Supervisor, scolding them for being so dishonest by trying to pay for the crystal with counterfeit money. And as such, he was now going to put the crystal up for auction to the highest bidder.

Aerrow frowned. "If the Cyclonians get their hand on that crystal, no telling what Master Cyclonis could do with it."

"Oh how I wish I had never created the thing." Piper muttered, her head in her hands. "Here I thought it would be such a benefit and instead it's been nothing but trouble."

Finn patted her shoulder compassionately. "Couldn't you make another one?"

"Yes, but it took a lot of time and effort to make the first one, and I'd need another Solaris crystal. Besides, that scientist has my notes, remember. I'd have to reinvent what I did. Not that I couldn't, of course, but still."

"Man, we gotta catch them and teach them a lesson." Junko stated.

Stork stood at the controls, saying nothing. Fortunately Piper hadn't been too disappointed with him, but still, no reason to invite disaster. Besides, it had a tendency to show up anyway, whether you opened the door for it or not.

"So, now what?" Asked Finn.

"Now we find out where the auction will be held." Came a voice from behind them.

Turning as one they beheld a slightly older female, her dark green eyes smiling at them.

"Starling, you made it!" exclaimed Aerrow, striding forward to clasp hands with his fellow Sky Knight.

"Came as soon as you called."

Piper looked up at her shyly. "Thanks, Starling, we really appreciate it."

The purple haired female smiled back. "No problem. Now, here is what I've found out. Apparently this Lonnegan fellow has been sending out message crystals to all the known criminals in this sector. Including the Raptors and the Colonel. All we have to do is keep an eye on one or the other, and as soon as they start to move, follow them to the auction site."

"I'd say the Raptors. The Colonel is the sneakier of the two; he'd be harder to follow." Suggested Aerrow.

"I agree." Affirmed Starling. "Once we get to the auction, we infiltrate it, wait for the right opportunity and make off with the crystal. Simple."

She only wished it could have been that simple…


	7. Chapter 7

Ready for some action? Then get set and

GO!

Chapter 7

Following the Raptors was easy. Finding the auction site was equally trouble-free. It was getting into the auction that wasn't quite so simple.

The seven of them stood to one side, watching as people arrived at the doorway of the Gondorff Auditorium, some in groups and others singly. Each produced a card that was scrutinized by one of the heavily armed guards. Then the attendees were politely asked to surrender all weapons. Any one that raised a stink was informed in no uncertain terms that they would not be allowed inside. Some would grudgingly surrender their weapons while others insisted that they were unarmed. However, everyone was then subjected to a very thorough frisking. Several of the arriving women (and some of the men) had slapped the guard's faces, to no avail. There was a rapidly growing pile of swords, knives, shivs, saps, maces, bludgeons and other assorted devices of destruction.

Aerrow scratched at the mustache pasted onto his face and glanced at his teammates. Each one was disguised as he was. Even Radarr sported an elegantly swirled mustache that he kept twirling with one finger.

Leaning toward Starling, he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "So now what, without that card we're not going to get in."

"Pull back, perhaps there's another entrance we can use."

They searched but the backdoor was just as heavily guarded as the front. Any of the windows within reach were locked from the inside and the ventilation system was too narrow for anyone but Radarr. Aerrow thought for a moment and then knelt down.

"Radarr buddy, think you can get in there and open up one of the windows?" he asked, glancing up at the second story.

The blue furred creature nodded rapidly. No problem.

"Uh, Aerrow, I could punch a hole in one of the walls…"

"Thanks Junko, but we want to sneak in."

"Oh, that's right, sorry." Junko sheepishly replied. Finn gave him a consoling pat on the back.

"But I do need you to pull out the grate and open up the air shaft." Aerrow said, smiling at the Wallop.

"Sure thing!"

In no time at all the way was open for Radarr to enter the ventilation shaft and within seconds he was out of sight. The remaining six leaned against the wall and waited, hoping they wouldn't be caught. Hearing a chirruping sound, they looked up to see one of the windows being pushed open.

Aerrow, Piper and Starling easily jumped up and inside, but both Stork and Finnrequired a boost from Junko, who in turn needed to be pulled in himself.

Once inside they move stealthily out of the room and down the hall. As they advanced they could hear a multitude of voices getting louder. Eventually they reached a balustrade and crept close, looking out through the rungs. Down below the crowd was sitting on rows of chairs. The hidden Storm Hawksrapidlylocated the Raptors and it was soon after that they discovered the Colonel and his crew. The large four-legged being was sitting on four chairs and consuming with obvious delight a variety of hors' doeurves. A moment later they spotted the Dark Ace, along with Ravess and Snipe nearby. Rounding out the crowd were others that Aerrow and his crew had never seen before, but Starling softly named them, being more familiar with the seamier side.

At the front of the room were a dais and a podium in front of a long curtain. Beside the podium was a small table. Abruptly a contingent of guards stepped out from behind the curtains, one carrying a small box. Accompanying them was the Supervisor – D. Lonnegan, an elegantly dressed woman beside him. The crowd instantly silenced.

Stepping up to the podium, Lonnegan addressed the gathering. "Greetings friends, welcome all. I am greatly appreciative that you could join me this night." Gesturing towards the box that now sat on the table; he motioned towards one of the guards. The man stepped up and opened the lid. Everyone in the crowd leaned forward to get a better look at the softly glowing reddish-orange crystal.

"Looksss niccce. But how do we know itsss really what you ssay it issss." Repton hissed from his chair. His cohorts instantly chimed in, echoing his question.

"Now friends, I assure you this crystal is legitimate. But to put your minds at ease, I've brought forth a colleague of mine who will not only demonstrate its amazing properties, but also answer any questions you may have."

Once more the curtain parted and out stepped the scientist – Snyder. Smiling at the assembled ruffians, he rubbed his hands together. Adjusting his glasses he picked up the crystal and placed it into a handheld device. He began to speak in the monotone way instructors get when lecturing a class.

"Now, as you can clearly see, this crystal is fully charged. By adjusting this control, I will drain the crystal of its energy completely, rendering it useless." He removed the crystal and held it up. "If you will all watch patiently, you will see it begin to recharge itself within seconds."

True to his word, the crystal began to emit a faint glow that strengthened rapidly. Moments later it was shining as brightly as it had before.

And the crowd went wild.

"Gentlebeings, Gentlebeings, GENTLEBEINGS!! Please settle down, there, much better. Now, I will start the bidding at 100,000, do I hear 100,000." Lonnegan began.

Not only did he hear 100,000, but it didn't take long for the amount being offered to reach stratospheric proportions.

Back and forth it went until it was down to the final two bidders. The Colonel and the Cyclonians. Neither one budged, each kept raising the stakes higher and higher. It might have gone on forever except for one thing.

Junko sneezed.

The seven teammates froze as the crowd swiveled around and looked up at where they were hiding. Junko had his hands in front of his face trying to stifle another expulsion. Aerrow started to say something when the doors to the room were blasted open.

Murk Raiders poured in and the place became instant chaos.

"Get the crystal!!" several mouths yelled at once.

Aerrow and Starling leaped as one from the banister, landing in front of the podium and began to fend off the guards, the crowd and the Murk Raiders. Finn had pulled his crossbow off his back and was shooting at anything that moved – which was everything. Piper was doing the same with her energy staff. Junko had leaped with the other two, but he had landed in the crowd and was now happily walloping away. Stork tried to make himself small and wished he'd brought along at least one of his pans.

Although most of the crowd was unarmed; there were some that had managed to sneak in a weapon or two. And of course there were those that had brute strength on their side, like the Raptors and the Colonel's bodyguards. Not to mention Snipe, who was using his fist as his mace, bashing anyone within reach over the head.

Aerrow had just taken care of one of the guards when he felt his shoulder grabbed and he was whirled around. "Fancy meeting you here, Sky Knight." Growled a voice he loathed.

"Dark Ace, what a surprise. Shoulder to shoulder with common thugs and criminals, who'd have thought." Aerrow shot back.

Scowling the darker man held up a glowing Raider sword. "Careful, Aerrow. You're a bit out of your league, but then, you usually are."

Aerrow decided not to grace that with a reply and responded instead by bringing both weapons to bear. Rapidly the two began to duel.

Jumping back to avoid a slash, Aerrow suddenly found a weight on his back. Risking a quick glance, he found his copilot there, grinning. Radarr held up his paw, the crystal tight within his grasp.

Aerrow leapt aside. "Storm Hawks go! We've got what we came for!!" Rapidly he fought his way through the thinning crowd until he finally reached the shattered door. Only one Murk Raider stood in his way and was easily dealt with.

Next he was running toward his skimmer, trusting that his teammates were behind him.

If only he wasn't quite so trusting…

A/N - I couldn't resist, how often does one get the chance to use 'and the crowdwent wild'?


	8. Chapter 8

Another short chapter, nothing to do but jump in...

Chapter 8

Aerrow berated himself, if only he had taken a moment to make sure everyone had been with him. He wouldn't be pacing back and forth, waiting for the Colonel to contact him with instructions on how to trade the crystal for Stork. Or for Scabulous to offer his plan to exchange Piper. Along with Repton's arrangement to free Finn. And he definitely wouldn't be waiting for the Dark Ace to offer Junko in return for the stupid rock.

Starling had managed to escape being captured, but she had taken Lonnegan and Snyder into custody, along with Lonnegan's girlfriend. All claimed that they were innocent, that the other was to blame and that they had been coerced into going along with it all.

Which left Aerrow alone with his ever circling thoughts. Who would call first? How was he going to free four people with one crystal? Should he try to break it into pieces? Would that work or would it just leave a shattered pile of stones? There was Piper's duplicating stone, but he didn't have a clue how it worked and wasn't sure he would get a satisfying replica even if he did.

_Crackle._

Aerrow picked up the radio receiver before it had a chance to make another noise. "I'm here." He barked.

Next he was listening as a voice described when and where. He no sooner put down the mike when the radio crackled to life again. And again. And again.

Aerrow studied the notes he had made as he'd written down what had been told him. Four instructions, four destinations, four lives hanging in the balance. As he stood there a plan slowly began to take shape. Smiling grimly to himself, he knew it had to work.

He would just have to combine his own talents with the ingenuity of Piper, the sneakiness of Finn, the toughness of Junko and the resilience of Stork. With that much going for him, how could he lose?

Within moments he and Radarr were scurrying around the ship, selecting this and that. After some time spent on trial and errors, Aerrow stepped back, satisfied. He glanced up at the clock, just enough time to make the first rendezvous. At least that had been in his favor – he didn't know what he would have done if each kidnapper had made their exchanges at the same time. As it was, he'd have to hustle to get from one to the other.

Loading up his skimmer he took off…


	9. Chapter 9

Four friends wait anxiously for their leader to arrive...

Chapter 9

Stork gulped, his knees shaking in time with his twitching eyes. He winced as the big figure stepped close, the creature's two fingered hand poking at him.

"Yes, yes, not the easiest recipe to create, but with ample marinating, along with just the right mix of herbs and spices, one can overcome the taste of Merbian flesh." The Colonel instructed his four large bodyguards, each one almost as green as the Merb.

"But as you know," the four legged being continued. "I have refined my palate to accept anything, even such oddities as this. And if anything would be inedible, it is the Merbian species. Leaves quite the sting, you know."

Grinning over at Stork, the Colonel went on. "And if you're little Sky Knight doesn't come through with the crystal, then it's off to the kitchen with you. Ahh, such a culinary wonder that is, filled with state of the art appliances, all the latest gadgets (finest quality of course, there is nothing cheap in MY casa), the freshest ingredients flown in daily, along with several top chefs under my control, er, guidance."

The creature poked at the Merb's ribs again. Stork just knew he would develop a reaction. He almost wished he was infected with mind worms or something equally contagious. If the worst happened – and of course it would - then maybe he'd get the final revenge.

Hearing the sound of a skimmer he looked up to see the familiar red and blue Ultra swooping in for a landing.

Was it possible he'd been saved?

…

Piper licked dry lips. So far the captain of the Murk Raiders hadn't harmed her, but then he was waiting for Aerrow to show up with the crystal. She almost wished her leader wouldn't, but she knew better. Aerrow would sacrifice himself if the Sky Knight felt that was his duty.

She instinctively cringed as she felt the big creature step close.

"Haaarrr, harrr harr! Easy, little missy, I'll not harm ye. Not yet anyway. If your puny Sky Knight shows up, you're free to go, and we'll be rich! Hear that boys, rich! We'll be able to upgrade the entire ship, not just the kitchen. We'll be the envy of all the captains in The Deep." Scabulous roared. His minions yelled and cheered in glee as they thought of all the oregano they would have.

Piper's eyes widened as he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "You wouldn't by any chance know how to dance, do you?"

Just as she started to reply, her tawny eyes caught the sight of a skimmer soaring towards them.

Even as she felt the stirrings of hope, she had to wonder, why in the world would the Murk Raider want to know that?

…

Finn was scared spitless. His eyes followed the movements of the big lizard, watching as the Raptor's leader paced in front of him. He was aware of the creature's siblings gathered nearby, each one arguing over what they were going to do with all the money they'd get once they had their claws on the crystal.

"Quiet!!" Yelled Repton. "I will decide what we're going to do with the money, or the crysstal itsself, for that matter. You foolss would probably lose it, or give it back." he stated, his gaze locking onto one of his brothers.

Lugey found the dirt in front of him very interesting. His brother still hadn't quite forgiven him for his actions with the hated Storm Hawks. But the Storm Hawks had been nice. If it wasn't for family obligations, he might have stayed. But he knew he couldn't leave his brothers. They needed him.

Repton, satisfied that he'd put his stupid brothers once more into their place, advanced toward his captive.

Finn shrank back as the large reptile came near. He really didn't like the look that was in that large yellow eye, and he definitely didn't like the way the forked tongue kept licking the thin lips, showing all those sharp pointed teeth.

"Your sstinking Sssky Knight better show up, you quivering little piece of meat, or you'll be joining uss for dinner. You think you're in a ssstew now, just wait." Repton hissed, leering down at the small human.

Finn tried to come up with a witty retort, but his mouth was too dry. Then he heard the sound of a skimmer and turned to see Aerrow landing.

Finally! As he watched his best friend start to walk up to them, he wondered, was Repton just toying with him, or would he really have eaten him?

…

Junko swallowed. He glanced over at the lean, tall, dark haired man who stood just to one side of him. Snipe was on the other side, repeatedly slamming his glowing mace into his big palm. He knew Ravess was behind him, aiming a large number of her energy tipped arrows at his back.

"Easy now, my esteemed teammates, our big friend won't do anything stupid, now will he?" Dark Ace spoke, his voice taunting as he turned his red gaze toward the Wallop.

Junko wanted to take him apart, along with the big lug next to him. But then there was the sister. He settled for nodding at the man.

"Why don't we just smush him, why go to all the trouble of waiting for that little squirt?" Snipe asked, glowering at Junko.

The Dark Ace sighed. "Because that little squirt won't deliver the crystal if his friend is harmed."

Snipe mulled that over for a minute. "Oh! So we'll smush them together when he does arrive!"

Dark Ace sighed again.

"Allow me to educate my rather dense brother." Ravess called. "First we get the crystal, then we smush them."

The Dark Ace refrained from sighing for a third time. "Actually we will not be doing any 'smushing', understand?"

The Wallop sighed with relief. He watched as the man turned and directed his gaze at his two compatriots. "Master Cyclonis was quite explicit - our goal is to get that crystal and deliver it to her with all haste. Besides," He stated, turning back to stare out into the skies. "Once we have that crystal, we are victorious! With such unlimited power in our hands, nothing will stop us as we conquer this world. Not even that little squirt will stand in our way."

Junko opened his mouth to tell the man that Aerrow was not a little squirt but his sensitive ears caught the sound of skimmer engines drawing near.

Would he get a chance to smush the three of them before being rescued?

---

A/N - If anybody's still wondering about the movie puzzle, look at the names in this story, at least those that aren't in the true lexicon of the Storm Hawks. Might be actors, might be characters and at least one contributed artistically to the movie. And somewhere is the actual title of the movie (hint - it's NOT a name). And remember, it's not a recent movie.


	10. Chapter 10

Alas, tis true, the last chapter...

Chapter 10

Aerrow grinned at his four friends. Once more they were gathered around him on the bridge of the Condor. Well, all except Stork. The first thing the Merb had done on getting back was hug the controls and refused to step away.

"Come on Aerrow, tell us how you did it? How did you give four of the crystals away when there was only one?" Piper inquired.

"Yeah, who got the real one?" Finn asked.

"And how we gonna get it back?" put in Junko.

"Without being put into peril. Again." Muttered Stork.

"I didn't, nobody, and we aren't." Replied their leader, smiling maddeningly.

"Aerrowww!?" They all frustratingly responded.

He stepped up to the table and reached underneath. "Ta da!!" he exclaimed triumphantly as he pulled out a box, flipped the lid and revealed the real crystal. "Safe and sound the whole time."

Piper shrieked and jumped forward, snatching the box away and holding it close to her. She was never going to let go of it ever again. Then she turned toward the Sky Knight and gave him an expectant look, shared by the rest of the teammates.

"Okay, okay, quit looking at me like that, I'll give!" Aerrow laughingly said. "I just used four white engine crystals and made them look like the real crystal. Took a bit to find the right way to disguise them, paint was too thick, dye was too dark and tissue paper just was all wrong. Finally I ended up using food coloring. Radarr here made the boxes," he patted his copilot's back, receiving a pleased chirp in return. "Then it was a matter of getting to the exchange points, hand over the box, drop whoever was rescued off at the Condor, and on to the next one."

He leaned back with his arms crossed, pleased with himself as his friends expressed their appreciation and gratitude at his creativity.

"But Aerrow, all it would have taken was for one of them to have a crystal scope and they would have known it was a fake." Piper rationally pointed out.

He shrugged. "I know, but I was trusting to hope that they wouldn't. I didn't have much time to come up with a plan that would take everything into consideration. Besides, if things had gone sour, it's not like I couldn't have taken them out, I am a Sky Knight, after all. And each one of you would have backed me up. Simple."

Piper frowned a little, but nodded.

"Sa-weeet! Here they thought they were getting the goods and ended up holding the bag, er, box." Finn cried out, pointing his fingers at Aerrow, followed by giving him the ultimate sign of approval – two thumbs up.

Junko laughed. "Yeah, each one thinks they got away with it. Wait, what happens when they find out? Aren't they going to be mad?"

"Probably," Aerrow stated, "But too bad. We've got it now and nobody is going to take it away from us. Not without one heck of a fight anyway."

"Not exactly." A voice said softly from behind them.

Whirling around they found Starling to be standing there, but she wasn't alone. Behind her stood three members of the Sky Council.

Looking first at Aerrow, her dark green eyes turned toward Piper as she stepped up to them. "I'm sorry, but I will have to take the crystal."

"What?!" Five voices yelled. Actually six, but Radarr's came out as a yip.

"Allow me to explain." The head Council member stated as he accompanied Starling. "That crystal is just too powerful. If it fell into the wrong hands again, it would spell disaster for all of Atmos. We must destroy it."

Piper stepped back, her hands tightening around the box, her fellow teammates standing in front of her. Even though no one had reached for a weapon, bodies were tense. Radarr even growled a little.

"My friends, please listen to me." Starling calmly said. "As wonderful as this crystal is, and it really is amazing, we'd have civil war, every terra would want it."

"But Starling, if we made more, then every terra could have it." Aerrow stated.

"Yes, and then what?"

Six heads tilted at her, their faces puzzled.

"Uhh, everlasting power?" Junko pointed out.

Starling smiled. "Yes, that is true. However, so would our enemies, understand?" Seeing them nod, she continued. "And there is no telling what would happen if Cyclonia were to get a hold of it. We'd have a bigger problem on our hands."

She watched as six faces contemplated the explanation. She could tell not all of them were convinced, but she didn't need to sway all of them.

Piper stepped forward and handed over the box. "I understand now. I guess I just didn't think all the consequences through."

The older female bowed to her, and then turned to follow after the Council members as they headed toward the hanger bay.

"Starling, wait!" Piper yelled. Running up to the purple haired Sky Knight, Piper grabbed her arm. "My plans – the scientist took them."

Starling smiled and nodded. "Yes, I found them on him when I took him into custody" Then she frowned. "You don't have any copies, do you?" Piper shook her head sadly.

"Good." Once again she swung around and then was gone, as quickly as she had arrived.

Six eyes exchanged glances.

"Well, all's well that ends well, I suppose." Aerrow pointed out.

Finn shrugged. "Guess so. Still, everlasting power…." His face grew contemplative as he fantasized about his favorite subject - himself.

Junko wasn't quite sure he understood what had just happened, but Aerrow was right, everything had ended well.

Stork gripped the controls and steered his ship. Things had not ended well. He had checked himself in the mirror and he was sure those spots that the Colonel had poked him were beginning to show spots. Probably fatal.

Piper gave a small sigh. Her greatest invention gone. She had thought that she would have contributed greatly to society, given the world a small miracle. Then she perked up, there was that other invention she was working on. She began to head back to her lab, already going over how she was going to combine the attributes of this crystal with the properties of that one.

…

Some time later, a very large, very tall, bearded being handed over payment toward the shadowy figure in front of him. After the little person was gone, the giant looked over the paper work in front of him, the glowing reddish-golden crystal just a mere shard in his huge hand. Whoever had made this up was a genius. Turning he made for his vault and locked both plans and crystal away. They were his now and they'd stay his. That was his promise to the little human female.

...

The tail is done. Er, the tale is dun. I mean - oh never mind.

---

A/N - Thank you to all that read my story, a very special thank you for those who reviewed (such glowing testimonials - Wow!), and great thanks to those that placed this in their Faves (Blown away!!). I sincerely apologize for any and all spelling and punctuation errors, try to make sure they don't get in, but they're sneaky.

The Movie was 'The Sting', starring Robert Redford and Paul Newman (told ya it was an oldie, but it's not a moldy.)

Ok: clues to the movie -

Chapter 2 -

RockWell Mining Company - Norman Rockwell, an illustrator who did the drawings for the movies chapters

Mr. Ford (call me Red) - Robert Redford, one of the leading stars

W.M. Snyder - one of the characters in the movie

Chapter 4

D. Lonnegan - another character in the movie

Terra Shaw - Robert Shaw, actor who played Doyle Lonnegan (this actor also played in Jaws)

Chapter 7

Gondorff - character played by Paul Newman, the other lead actor

Chapter 9 - The Colonel speaks about how the proper preparation of Merbian flesh takes 'the sting' out of it

Yep - I admit, kinda lame. But, I had the first paragraph of this story rattling around in my head and couldn't seem to take it anywhere. And you do not want Aerrow pacing back and forth in your head! Happened to catch the movie and my 'What if?' meter went off. Originally was going to have the SH's get scammed and devise an elaborate scam to catch the bad guys. Not quite how I envisioned the way this story ended up, but stories go their own way... And I do have to admit I like the way it turned out.

But I thought it might be kinda fun to throw little shout outs to the movie in appreciation.

Until my next story -

Yours, Liestra


End file.
